Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are typically configured to communicate with other devices over a multitude of different frequencies. As such, mobile wireless communication devices, as well as the devices with which they communication are required to include circuitry capable of generating wireless communication signals at a multitude of different frequencies. Typically, information, such as voice or data, is modulated or encoded on a carrier wave of a certain frequency and the modulated or encoded carrier wave is transmitted from one device to another. In many applications, frequency modulation or phase modulation is used to encode the information onto the carrier wave. In order to maintain a communication session with another device and accurately encode and decode the information to and from the carrier wave, the mobile communication device and the device with which it is communicating “lock” on a selected communication frequency. In many embodiments, a digital phase locked loop (DPLL) is used for generating and locking on a communication frequency and at the heart of the DPLL is a digitally controlled oscillator (DCO) that is designed to generate digital clock signals over a wide range of frequencies. The range of clock frequencies generated by the DCO can depend on the range of Processing, Voltage and Temperature (PVT ranges) that the DCO can be expected to experience. The larger the expected PVT ranges, the larger the range of output clock frequencies that the DCO should be able to produce, at typical PVT conditions, and hence the more complex the circuitry of the DCO.